


He Was A Boy, She Was A Girl (Could I Make It Anymore Obvious)

by ourwritinginvein



Series: Boy Meets Girl [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Goth Felicity, Trust Issues, hate to like to love, pre island Ollie, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works about Pre Island Oliver Queen and Goth Felicity Smoak.</p><p>No I can’t put on a shirt, it’s hot and this is my balcony too</p><p> </p><p>The chapters which include smut will be rated E or M, and I'll notify you. There will be a whole lot of arguing/banter in these types of fics...and hopefully you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot And Cold

Anonymous asked: No I can’t put on a shirt, it’s hot and this is my balcony too

 

“Why are you _always_ out here when I am?”

“Maybe it’s _you_ who’s outside when _I_ am.”

“You’re literally just repeating what I said back to me.”

“Maybe y _ou’re_ repeating it to _me_.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“You don’t make sense.”

“Will you at least put on your shirt?”

“No, I can’t put on a shirt. It’s hot and this is my balcony too.”

“You could at least respect others for once.”

“I’m sorry is my half-nakedness bothering you?”

“Yes!”

“Good.”

“Asshole.”

“On the contrary, I think I’m doing you a favour.”

Felicity scoffed. “Of course you would, you self obsessed douche.”

“Actually for once I’m being observant.”

“…”

“You keep glancing down at my chest.”

“No I don’t.”

“You did it again.”

“Because you mentioned the word chest and so I looked at it.”

“I’m not looking at yours.”

“I didn’t say-You know what? Forget it.”

“Admit it. You’re attracted to me Smoak.”

“If I had to choose between you and a dog, I’d choose the dog.”

Oliver chuckled. “Why?”

“Why?”

“Why.”

“Because you’re a pretentious prick.”

“How so?”

“Cause you know!”

“I don’t. Hence me asking.”

“Because you’re shirtless all the time.”

“And that makes me a prick?”

“Yes, and you’re…stupid…and a prick.”

“We’ve established that.”

“Well I was emphasising! Why are you always outside when I am?”

“I like spending time with you.”

“Spending time? Spending time!?!?! We don’t even like each other.”

“You know that’s not true.”

“Yes it is-and why are you walking towards me?”

“You like me Felicity. Admit it.”

“I the opposite of like you.”

Oliver chuckled. “So dislike?”

“Don’t correct me. I’m so much smarter than you are.”

“I know. Two points shy of a genius IQ.”

“You’re still walking towards me.”

“I’m aware.”

“Why?”

“To see this.”

“What?”

“You’re nervous.”

“You’re stupid.”

Oliver chuckled again. “You’re extremely repetitive today.”

“Will you put on a shirt for crying out loud?”

“I’m actually leaving now, but just know that we don’t hate each other.”

“We do.”

“Not possible.”

“…”

“I don’t even dislike you, in fact I think I might the opposite of hate you.”

“…”

“And I think you feel a little something too.”

“You think wrong.”

“The way you stopped breathing when I said it proves me right.”

“…You’re stupid.”

Oliver chuckled. “See you tomorrow Felicity. Don’t worry, I won’t bring a shirt.”

Felicity waited until he was inside the building before breathing. 

“I am so screwed!”


	2. Popsicles and Icicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I’m not eating my Popsicle suggestive to make you stare

Hot blazing July. So hot. Felicity walked up the stairs to the balcony of her apartment complex. Her popsicle was starting to melt. She stood near the edge of the balcony, weary not to get too close, but she liked observing the people of the city.

A few minutes later the door to the balcony opened. She didn’t have to turn to know who it was.

“Hey Smoak.”

Felicity grunted in response. To be honest, she was still very confused about their argument-slash-conversation yesterday.

He walked right next to her and stretched his arms. His bare arms.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

“What’s the point of you owning clothes if you’re never going to wear them?”

“Good point. Think I should get rid of all of them?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, to which Oliver chuckled.

“For your information I _do_ wear clothes.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“I know, but it’s true.”

Felicity ignored him and continued to eat her melting popsicle. It was only after a few moments of blissful silence that she realised that Oliver was staring at her.

“Staring is rude.”

“So is tempting others.”

“What?”

Oliver nodded towards the popsicle.

“I’m not eating my popsicle suggestive to make you stare!”

“I never said you were, but if that _was_ your plan it’s working.”

“It’s _not_ and look away.”

“I can’t.”

“What?”

“I really can’t. I’ve been trying for the past two minutes.”

“Pervert.”

“Miss Smoak. I’d never! I just really like popsicles. Gosh what were you thinking?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and continued to finish her popsicle.

“You’re still staring.”

“Well you’re still beautiful.”

“Well you’re-What?”

“You’re still beautiful.”

“…You’re…you’re…”

“I’m?”

“Complementing me?”

“Yes, and you do not take to compliments very well.”

“What do you want?”

“What?”

“You’re obviously kissing up to me cause you want something.”

“I do-”

“I knew it-”

“But I don’t think you’ll go for it, so I’m not going to bother asking.”

“Just tell me.”

“Dinner.”

“You want me to buy you dinner?”

“I want you to let me buy you dinner. I want to go on a date with you.”

“I-what?”

“You’re two points shy of a genius Felicity. You know what I’m asking.”

“All because you were turned on by me eating a popsicle? You’re _sick_ Queen.”

“No, Felicity, all because you’re one of the most intriguing women I’ve ever met in my life, and I _really_ like you and want to know more of you.”

“There’s no way you like me.”

“But I do.”

“No you don’t. You just think you do cause I’m goth.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“All guys think we’re so easy and emotionally unattached. I’m not a fucking toy, and even if I was you don’t get to play with me.”

“I don’t want to play with you Felicity…well I do actually-”

She scoffed-

“But I want more than that. And to be fair you’re not even a real goth.”

“What?”

“You have emotions Felicity. Lots of them. I see them everyday.”

“That’s because you piss me off.”

“I know,” he chuckled, “but I wasn’t talking about me. Yesterday there was a boy crying up here and you went over to him and talked to him. You didn’t let him leave until he was smiling and then you tickled him until we could hear his laughter inside the building.”

“…Are you stalking me now?”

“I know that you think I’m still that rich kid and that I’ll either hurt you or that I’d never take a look at you, but I’m not that guy anymore.”

“…”

“The reason I moved here in the first place was because my girlfriend cheated on me-”

“Serves you right-”

“-With my best friend.”

“…”

“I deserve it but I never expected it. Especially from him. I moved away and tried to screw around but couldn’t. You were the first person that saw me as a person. Everyone else here still treats me like Ollie, but you-”

He chuckled, “You don’t even call me my name.”

“…”

“You yelled at me the first time we met. I didn’t hold the door open for you.”

“I remember. Asshole.”

Oliver chuckled again.

“I once slammed a door in a girl’s face cause she was talking for too long. When I woke up the next morning I opened the door to get the paper, and she was still there, asleep on the wall opposite of the door.”

“You should’ve called the police.”

Oliver smiled. “You never give me the easy way out, and you make me want to be better. That’s just one of the reasons why I the opposite of hate you.”

“What’s another?”

“Oh my gosh, you just said something to me without raising your voice or showing a hint of disdain in it. Are you sick?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Don’t make me change my mind.”

Oliver started to walk away. “I’ll see you tomorrow Felicity.”

“That’s it. You’re walking away.”

“I’ll tell you everything, but let’s just take it one day at a time. On the last day I’ll ask you out, and I pray that you’ll say yes.”

“You know if you want to be a better person you might want to walk around with a shirt on and respect others!”

“I do, just not in front of you.”

“Why is that?”

“Cause I know for sure that it’s one of the only things you like about me.”

“I don’t-”

“Opposite of like it? I know. I see you look at them everyday.”

“I don’t.”

“Denial is always the first step. The last step is acceptance. You’ll get there soon enough.”

“You’re stupid.”

“You’re beautiful. See you tomorrow Felicity, and don’t worry. I won’t bring a shirt.”


	3. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  “You’re stupid.”
> 
> Oliver laughed. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skips to some time in the future (Winter). I'm open to adding bonus chapters to this fic. Please let me know if you would agree.

“Oliver, I don’t want to go to the balcony!”

“But that’s our spot.”

“I don’t want to walk all the way.”

“I’ll carry you.”

“What-”

Before she could finish her sentence her boyfriend had swooped her up into his arms. He kissed her nose, and she rolled her eyes.

“You love the balcony,” she commented.

“I love you,” he replied.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How much?”

“More than you love mint chip ice cream.”

“Lies. Not possible.”

“Oh but it is,” he whispered into her ear. She knew that voice. He was about to do something.

“Oliver-ow!”

He had pinched her ass. He’d always hold her and kiss her, but her ass. He loved her ass.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“You’re beautiful.”

He put her down to open the door out to the balcony.

They walked over to the edge and he sat down on the ledge. He held his hand open, and she took them trusting him completely. After they started dating she had opened up to him so much more, and had confessed her fear of heights to him. He also noticed her admiration for the world and her wish to get rid of the fear but she just couldn’t. At first he’d stand behind her, and hold on to her while she took a step closer to edge, and then later he was beside her holding her hand, and now she was sitting in his lap on the balcony’s ledge looking over the city.

“What are you thinking about,” he asked her.

“How far we’ve come.”

He hummed against her back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The cold December air seemed to be getting to Felicity. Oliver patted Felicity’s leg, silently asking her to stand up. She got up and he did as well. He shrugged out of his sweater.

“Oh no, no no no.”

“What?”

“Just keep your clothes on.”

“Why?”

“We cannot afford to have sex on the balcony. Not after Mrs. Lewis caught us in the basement.”

Oliver chuckled and shrugged out of his sweater anyway. His muscles could now be seen perfectly through his thin shirt. He wrapped his sweater around Felicity and pulled her close. He kissed her forehead, and she hummed in approval.

“Thank you for tonight,” she whispered.

“Thank _you_ for everyday since we first met.”

“Oliver?”

“Hmmm….”

“You were right.”

“…”

“I the opposite of hate you.”

“Hmm,” he hummed. “I know.”

“So that’s it? You’re just going to bask in your glory?”

He nodded and kissed her head again.

“I guess I was right then too.”

“What?”

“You’re stupid.”

Oliver laughed. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to adding bonus chapters to this fic. Please let me know if you would agree.


End file.
